


Utopia

by Andromeda



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda/pseuds/Andromeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utopia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthfi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darthfi).



Hands scrambling over the central console of the TARDIS, sweat-slick finger tips blindly slipping, probing, successfully avoiding the most important controls as the world is flipped over and over. Black becoming white; loss becoming gain; dark becoming light; pain becoming pleasure...

A wet tongue, cool against his fevered flesh, skimming its way down his back, chasing the drops of moisture as they slide along his spine, the tip briefly caressing each hollow and bump of vertebra. In the stillness of the room, the slap of skin on skin, a moaning seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. A sub-vocal chanting, begging, pleading, need and want barely articulated, resonates, layers sense upon sense, feeling upon feeling.

Then pause.

Breath harsh in his ear, rasping against the sensitive flesh, nails biting against his naked hips, too hard to be anything other than possessive. The lean, hard body lying over his back, pushing him into the console, overbearing in every way. Possessed inside and out, the other man buried deep inside, his insistent thrusting now transformed into something not quite, but approaching, completion.

"Say my name."

The voice is low, deep, husky.

He shakes his head.

"Say my name."

His breath catches in his throat. The word, still silent, is yet understood in the context.

The other man jerks his hips once, a punctuation to his command. "Say my name."

"Master."


End file.
